Twinkle
Twinkle is a Star-shaped second cousin. His description in We Love Katamari says "A second Cousin who damages things just by walking around, including himself. But he's still a nice guy." Twinkle's Sound Appearances ''We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Old Man (As Large as Possible 3) - In the firs t town, standing on a Christmas tree by the bridge. (Must roll Johnson first). Size: 30cm Description: A second cousin who damages things just by walking around, including himself. But he's still a nice guy. When Rolled Up: "Oh look! Some weird Star thing! Oh its just second cousin twinkle. oh stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's cousin Twinkle, what were you doing on Earth? Hmm? You love Christmas tress? We have no idea what you're talking about." Race Car: Shooting Star Mask: Star Points Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Sakura Town - Sitting on one of the chairs, watching a play. Size: 75cm Description: A second cousin who damages things just by walking around, including himself. But he's still a nice guy. When Rolled Up: "Hmm? We feel something pointy... It's cousin Twinkle! We still wonder what you are!" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Pink and Cyan Body Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Lady Luck Casino - On the highest shelf, up a ramp of cards, orbiting a flower pot. Inside the starting house. Size: 5cm Description: A second cousin who damages things just by walking around, including himself. But he's still a nice guy. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A star-shaped cousin. He looks very bright and cheerful, but he also has a sensitive side. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something pointy... It's Twinkle! Why aren't you off meditating?" Stage Conclusion: "Hey, something spiky! Twinkle, by the stars! The Princedom is missing its tea tray. Can you...?" Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Make A Star 8 - On top of a potted plant (looks like an undecorated Christmas tree) by the small yards by the bridge (not the farm). Same as we love katamari. Size: 30cm Description: A second cousin who damages things including himself, just by walking around. But he's still a nice guy. When Rolled Up: "Did you just roll up something shiny? Oh! It's Twinkle! Don't stab me with those points!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's Twinkle. This is the bee's knees! I'll just put you in the Village Square." Tap My Katamari'' How to Obtain: Description: Trivia *Twinkle's name in the Japanese versions is Subaru. *The sound Twinkle makes vaguely sounds like 'kirakira' which is a Japanese onomatopoeia for 'sparkling/twinkling'. *Twinkle is one of the only Katamari characters known to have parents. This can be seen in the animated gif created for him, which scrolls past characters that look like Twinkle, labelled as his family members. *Twinkle can be found in the Money stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s standing by the lottery people next to Opeo, worried about his lottery odds. **He can be rolled up at 1m10cm. *He can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s on the top of a future city on the future island. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *He can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s floating in the air above Odeko. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, he’s stuck in the cliff side. **He can be rolled up at 1m10cm. Category:Cousins Category:Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Second Cousins